For President
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Oh dear what have I done. It was supposed to be simple. But no. Flash, you really are the best pick.
1. Chapter 1

With happiness and shock, there was a pause around the world. In all the predictions, in all the jokes, it actually happened.

"This can't be happening," Flash moaned as he passed back and forth. He hadn't been able to tell anyone. No doubt that the news had covered it anyway. How would he even explain this? He didn't ask for it. But he couldn't really say no to it. Not without giving his only possibility of a normal life and possibly having it not even work.

"Sir, we are ready for you."

Oh dear lord. Batman was so going to kill him.

It all started months ago. Candidates were being chosen to run for president. The two republican and democratic runners as well as a well funded and well backed Lex Luthor. It was a nightmare. People were picking sides, some genuinely wanting their choice to win. Others, many others were commenting how they didn't really _like_ the candidates but were choosing the least bad person they could see.

Flash had been in a diner in Central where people were talking about how crazy things had gotten with politics.

"Why can't there be one decent candidate?"

That was the phrase that kept going around. They were saying decent ideas. But people felt they couldn't trust their words. Unlike their resident hero.

"Please, who could run the country and not be a total corrupt ass?"

"Hey everyone!"

"Flash!"

"Hey red! Here from pie?"

"I would love some Erma. How are the kids?"

People in the diner smiled at the easy going nature Flash had. He was, a different kind of person. He wasn't a terrifying crime fighter or an egotistical showoff, or a clueless brawler. He was laid back and down to earth. He was honest, but gentle.

"Why can't someone like Flash be President?" Someone asked. The question was innocent enough. And probably would have been just kept as a joke.

It would have, if one Trickster hadn't overheard the mention. With a devious glint in his eyes and a manic smile, he ran off to meet with the rogues.

The rest, well it was history.

It started as a joke. A couple shirts. Posters. A few out of context conversations from the Flash made into an online video.

It took a life of it's own. More and more people began to, perhaps jokingly, joined in the Flash for President campaign. Something Flash remained unaware of with his own busy life and sporadic lifestyle.

Everyone slowly began to take him more seriously, as an actual candidate. It was unbelievable when he actually one.

The Flash. The superhero.

And his counterpart?

He had to be in the police lab tomorrow to look over a double homicide. Ah, the life of Wally just got even worse.

He didn't want to think of what would happen when he saw the league.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bad enough having the shirts, and the merchandise. It was made even worse when somehow Flash had accidentally became the President of The United States of America. But there was something far crazier... far more lucrative than Flash being the President.

See, there were many people who liked or admired the Flash. Many others didn't like his childish look on life and how simple he seemed to make just about every situation.

But even with this, he still won the election. Much to the horror of his "running mate".

For some reason, either the rogues really wanted to see Flash in the Oval Office... or they were just being sadistic. T

There was no doubt that the running mate should have been Green Lantern or Batman if they really wanted to mess with people, as those three were the only ones, for the most part, confirmed to be US citizens by birthright.

But there were... other possibilities.

"No. Absolutely not."

"You think I had a say in this Question?"

"No. But I will get to the bottom of it. No doubt there is something wrong here. Terribly wrong."

Wally seriously wondered how his life got this messed up.

 **Yes. So... slight follow up. Forgot to mention the running mate.**

 **This is all for comedic purposes. If anyone wants to write something more. Feel Free.**


End file.
